When Darkness Falls
by PsDuruyX
Summary: Harry,Ron and Hermione and a lot of their friends are invited back to Hogwarts to be in 7th grade due to the events of last year. They accept with hopes to get a new start.However fate has other plans.Dark Lord is after revenge for being killed and a very certain demon helped him to get back so Raven has to "solve a family issue" and help Harry to beat Voldemort. (ON HIATUS)
1. Prolouge: A Dream A Nightmare

**Hey there! Before anything else classic words shall follow this sentence: I do not own neither Teen Titans nor Harry Potter Series. All I own is the majority of the plot…**

 **The prophecy you will see is a mixture of Harry's and Raven's with a little addition by myself.**

 **By the way this is my first fanfic and English isn't my main language so don't be so harsh.**

 **And of course _ENJOY and HAVE FUN!_**

_oOo_

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…

Born to those who have thrice defied him,

Born as the seventh month dies…

And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…

And either must die at the hand of other for neither can live while other survives…

The one with power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as seventh month dies…

But evil never rests,

Darkness shall come back again…

They can't stay as defeated….

Defeated evil shall give a hand to the lord of darkness…

A new war has begun!

The gem was born of evil's fire,

The gem shall be his portal…

He comes to claim, he comes to sire…

The end of all thing mortal!

_oOo_

 **PROLOUGE:**

 **A DREAM… A NIGHTMARE…**

In a cave that was _dark as death_ , on a single piece of floating rock, a man that had a skin as white as chalk, with features resembles a snake, stood tall despite the fact that he was defeated…

Defeated to a child… Defeated to the one that should be vanquished by his hands!

He was defeated… He was dead… Dark Lord was dead…

Suddenly the cave was enlightened when the rock he was standing covered around by flames. A burning mark resembled the letter 'S' appeared, just before it transformed into two pairs of giant, brilliantly glowing red eyes…

''Greetings my friend!'' a demonic voice rang in the head of the lord of the darkness…

''What do you want?!'' he was wise and clever enough to know this presence was very powerful and dangerous, that he can destroy him with a move by it's hand. However he was boiling with hatred and didn't want to play nice.

''I know you are full of desire for vengeance.'' the voice in his head said. ''Believe me I do… And I'm here to offer help.'' Dark Lord measured the glowing eyes that were a brighter shade of red compared to his own.

''What kind of help are we talking about?'' he asked calmly but suspicion filled his every word.

''If you promise to do some simple chores for me, I shall bring back what you have lost during your last battle with power that you can't even imagine… I shall rule the world of mortals with your help and people shall bow to our greatness!.. Most importantly... You shall take your revenge!'' a evil smile appeared on Dark Lord's pale face…

''Please continue…'' and a demonic laugh shook the cave.

Two teenagers from different parts of the world woke up with a start from their dream, their nightmare, their _vision_ …

_oOo_


	2. Chapter 1: Back to Hogswarts

**HI! I do not own neither Teen Titans nor Harry Potter Series. All I own is the plot…**

 **ENJOY CHAPTER 1 :)**

_oOo_

 **CHAPTER 1:**

 **BACK TO HOGWARTS**

Harry woke up with a start and nearly hit the low ceiling. His breath was erratic and he was looking around in panic. No one can blame him though… After a year of their battle with him, Harry was having a nightmare about _Voldemort_. After Harry won the battle against him, Harry did have nightmares about but they didn't feel as real and tangible as this one and last time he had nightmares like this, it wasn't a good sign…

His hand went through his raven black hair as he reached for his glasses. Now being able to saw clearly, his emerald green eyes wondered around the room and he slowly started to be aware of his surroundings. He was in Ron's room. Almost every inch of the wild orange walls were covered by posters of Chudley Cannons. The quidditch team that Ron supported. His room only changed so little in all these years. Harry's eyes rested on his red headed friend for a while. His freckled face seemed peaceful in his sleep.

He touched his unique lightning shaped scar as a reflex. He was with Weasleys the whole summer. After the all things he had to face, it was nice to stay with your friends and try to forget… He shook his head, desperately trying to get rid of the bad memories flowing in. He had enough of them anyway.

A few weeks after the war, after they recovered a bit, they thought their friend would want them to enjoy their summer and they did their best to do so. He had a great summer with Weaslys and had so much fun with Ron and Ginny at the Burrow. He was happy.

He was _safe._

''Voldemort is _dead._ We destroyed all his _Horcruxes._ There's no way he can come back. _''_ Harry thought, calming himself. With a huge sigh he burrowed his head in his pillow, putting his glasses aside and saw his trunk with corner of his eye.

He smiled when he remembered they were going back to Hogwarts a week later. His smile widened when the image of the owl flying in from the window and falling into Ron's mother, Molly Weasley's plate after dropping two letters between him and Ron a month ago… They had smiled wryly when they saw the familiar Hogwarts crest on the envelopes. Shortly after Harry took out his letter Ron exclaimed:

''Read it out loud Harry!''

''Dear Harry Potter,

We are pleased to inform you are invited back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to the unfortunate events of last year we will give students a chance to come back to school to catch up, learn things they missed last year. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry''

By the time he had finished reading Ron was taking out his letter.

''Mine says the same.'' he said with an urge of excitement. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Here was a chance, a chance to go back where he felt he was in home for the first time. A chance to got a new start.

''So we take the offer?'' Ron asked, pulling him out from his thoughts.

''I think so.''

''This is wonderful. I always thought about you had so much catching up to do and now they give a chance to do so!'' Mrs. Weasly interrupted.

After a few minutes of daydreaming they heard a phone rang. Yes a phone in a house full of wizards…

Mr. Weasly had insisted that they buy a phone for their house and managed to convince Mrs. Weasly by saying it would be easier for boys to reach their friend Hermione but everyone else in the house what his real intentions were… Everyone knew he tried to take down to phone 'to study how it works' until Mrs. Weasly stopped him. However, the phone stayed and now someone was calling them.

''I'll get it.'' Harry said, rushing to the phone. As he answered the phone a very excited Hermione greeted him.

''Did you get the letter Harry?'' she squealed in an unlike-Hermione-manner.

''Easy 'Mione… Yes I got the letter.'' Harry said, trying to calm her down. But it was no good.

''It's wonderful Harry! A chance to learn everything we missed last year! We have so much catch up to do…'' After that she started to mumble something about books they are going to read and their field knowledge but Harry was lost.

''Is that 'Mione?'' Ron asked excitedly.

''Yes.'' Harry said as he handed the phone to Ron, smiling. Ron and Hermione were dating _officially_ now. Was Harry jealous? Of course not. He was happy for them. He actually thought they were a cute couple. Besides, he got Ginny. She was caring, understanding and her smile made Harry miss a beat. Most importantly they loved each other.

He ran upstairs and knocked on Ginny's door. Door was opened almost instantly.

''Hey!.. Did-did you got the-the letter?'' Harry stuttered. All these years that they knew each other, Ginny was the shy one but since they were dating it seemed like they changed the roles.

''Yes I did.''

''Are you going to be on the sixth grade again or continue to the seventh grade?''

''I guess the sixth again… Last year was a waste.'' There was a silence as they remembered things they had to face last year. It was a lot to take in…

''Sooo… McGonagall is the Headmistress now.'' Harry said in an attempt to broke the silence and lighten the mood.

''Yeah. Honestly I think she is the best one to do that job.'' Ginny stated her opinion.

They talked about what will be the same and what would change entirely in Hogwarts for a while. The time flowed as they chat and Harry didn't notice while he was with Ginny. There was something at her that somewhat calmed him down, made him feel safe and _happy_. They continued their chat until Ron butted in.

''Hey 'Arry! C'mon you need to help me to clean my room!''

''Sorry! I got to go.'' Harry apologized to Ginny as he started a run towards Ron's room.

''Why do you want to clean you room anyway? It has been messy for years.'' Asked Harry as he walked in.

''Hermione is coming in two weeks! I can't let her see my room like this.'' Ron answered as he pushed his dirty clothes under his bed. Harry let out a small laugh.

''Ron you have changed.'' Harry said playfully.

''Shut up!'' was Ron's answer.

* * *

Exactly in two weeks their beautiful, bushy haired, smart friend, Hermione was standing in front of the door of the Burrow. They chatted and tell each other about their summer.

They had a great time. The Golden Trio was together again. Those days that they were together again was great for Harry, it was like the seventh year never happened and they were the innocent kids that met when they were eleven. Before Voldemort decided to mess with their life's.

Harry had a smile on his as he closed his eyes. A new year was ahead of them, this time without a crazy and powerful wizard trying to kill them. However he had no idea how wrong he was as he drifted in to a peaceful sleep.

_oOo_

* * *

 **Hope you like it! Please review, I want to know about your opinions. Next chapter we are going to see Raven**

 **Bye!**


End file.
